dotafandomcom-20200213-history
Slardar (DotA 2)
Slardar is a Slithereen, one of the Deep Ones, guardian of the great wealth of sunken cities and the ancient riches buried there. In the lightless gulf of the great ocean abysses, the Slithereen Guard carries his lure-light with him through the secret treasure rooms. Subaqueous thieves (sent into the deeps by covetous dryland sorcerers) are drawn in by its friendly glow, never to return. He is utterly loyal, and his taciturn nature hides deep knowledge of the most secret places of the sea. He rises to the shallows in spite of the pain caused him by brightness, to commit reconnaissance, to make sure no one is conspiring against the depths, and sometimes in relentless pursuit of the rare few who manage to steal off with an item from the Sunken Treasury. Because he has spent his whole life at great pressure, under tremendous weight of the sea, Slardar the Slithereen Guard is a creature of great power. Abilities Strategy Slarder is a powerful DPS chaser and sometimes semi-carry due to his Sprint for movement speed and amplified damage, with a crush and stun for extra damage. However, to be a successful chaser, Slarder requires more Hp to be able to tank the damage caused by towers and creeps. Bracers would be very beneficial to him as it increases his hp and his damage, both of which Slarder needs to fulfill his role. Slarder has a very cheap core build, three bracers, Boots and TP scroll. If you have survivability issues due to casters get a Black King Bar. If you are dominating get a hyperstone. Dagger is also a good option on Slarder because normally if a fragile hero gets Amplify Damage he normally turns and runs the other direction. There are two skill build choices for Slarder. Slithereen Crush is always leveled up first but then the question is to whether level up Sprint or Crush first. The advantages of leveling sprint first is that you dont have to upgrade boots early game also when you get your ulti you can start ganking/roaming straight away. Crush is the more common build because some people argue that Slarder doesn't have enough health to use sprint effectively early game and that when Slarder catches up to his opponent he doesn't have the DPS that Crush gives to be able to kill them before they reach their base. Both options are viable. Amplify damage always is leveled whenever possible. Slarder needs to stay in lane and farm until level 6 when he gets his ulti. Abuse the ultis low cooldown and low manacost and continuously use it on any enemy you see. To kill first Amplify Damage them then either Dagger blink in or walk in and use Slithereen Crush. Then autoattack him until he dies or runs (or you die). If he runs identify if you can kill him before he reaches base, based on experience. IF you think you can kill him turn on sprint and chase him. In teamfights Slarder can initiate if he has dagger but it's not prefered because Slarder isn't as tank as other initiators are. Normally come in after the initiator initiates and then use Black King Bar if you have one and Amplify Damage the enemy Carry or Caster (depending on who you think is more dangerous). Then use Slithereen Crush after your initiater's stun wears off and start whacking your target to death. Category:Dota 2 hero Category:Strength hero Category:Carry Category:Initiator Category:Melee